Beda
by Keteknyakai
Summary: “Kau tahu,” Chanyeol mendongak saat Kyungsoo membuka suara lagi, “matamu mengatakan segalanya.” (chansoo/bxb)


"Kyungsoo," Panggilan kecil yang masih sama. Bulu-bulu kecilnya berdiri saat suara itu memanggilnya, jantungnya sejenak berhenti tapi detik berikutnya berdetak keras dan cepat. Kyungsoo suka sensasinya lebih dari apapun.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya yang masih berat.

"Kenapa bangun jam segini?" Chanyeol bertanya. Dagunya dia tenggelamkan pada lipatan lengannya di meja makan. Sedikit melirik ke depan di mana ada kolam renang yang hanya di batasi kaca besar, airnya memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"Deadlinenya beberapa hari lagi. Kalau keteteran lagi bisa-bisa aku diberhentikan." Dia bisa lihat pantulan bayangan Kyungsoo di kaca, memasukkan beberapa gula batu ke dalam gelasnya kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air panas dan teh kantong.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu bekerja, Kyungsoo." Bergumam sekali lagi. Kyungsoo duduk di depannya dengan dua cangkir teh panas yang asapnya mengebul.

"Aku juga tidak pernah membatasi kreativitasmu, Chanyeol." kata Kyungsoo, melirik Chanyeol dibalik cangkir tehnya.

"Bagaimana projeknya?" Tanyanya setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dengan pelan. Laptopnya sementara dia abaikan.

"Lancar. Mereka suka dengan liriknya." Lalu Chanyeol duduk tegak kemudian menyesap tehnya pelan.

"Kapan terakhir kita begini, Chanyeol?" Jarinya memutar pelan di mulut cangkir, menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Matanya bergetar sebentar.

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik kemudian senyum sendu menghampirinya di bibir, emosi menari di matanya. Penuh dengan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dikatakannya sebelumnya, terkumpul jadi satu di sana, dan terjelaskan dalam sekali menyelam. Chanyeol itu seperti teka-teki silang yang rumit dan Kyungsoo sebagai kunci jawabannya.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata, seakan-akan ia akan tahu jawabannya hanya dengan melakukan itu.

"Aaahh..." katanya dengan pelan sambil mengangguk paham. Dia sudah dapat jawabannya.

"Kita memang orang-orang sibuk." Kyungsoo mengangkat cangkirnya, menempelkan bibirnya di mulut cangkir lalu menyesap tehnya pelan. Terlihat tenang dengan suara yang pelan. Cahaya lampu gantung di atasnya terpantul di bola matanya.

"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol merengek, wajahnya berubah seketika. Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, dia mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begini.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan waktu kita yang terbatas bahkan hanya untuk bertemu satu sama lain." kata Kyungsoo. "Kau pulang dengan lelah begitupun aku juga aku sedang ada ditahap 'ingin mengerti', jadi kita tidak akan membahas tentang 'waktu' untuk kedepannya." Itupun kalau kita sempat mengobrol seperti ini kedepannya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu sedikit lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya, Chanyeol." Gumam Kyungsoo di mulut cangkirnya, lalu menyesap seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga."

Kyungsoo merasa dadanya terhimpit, lalu nafasnya tercekat, sesak. Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak benar-benar merindukannya. Ada banyak kejujuran di matanya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol mendongak saat Kyungsoo membuka suara lagi, "matamu mengatakan segalanya."

"Ayo kita tidur." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyudahi atmosfer aneh yang mengambang di sekitar mereka dengan membereskan cangkirnya dan Chanyeol. Lalu menutup laptopnya kemudian menuntun Chanyeol ke kamar.

1

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo akan bangun tanpa Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanyeol meninggalkan note di pintu kulkas.

 ** _Aku tahu mungkin aku menjadi pasangan yang buruk belakangan ini. Tapi cintaku padamu masih bertambah setiap harinya. Aku juga tahu hanya kau yang bisa membacaku seperti buku yang terbuka lebar karena itu aku juga minta maaf karena tidak merindukanmu sebanyak kau merindukanku._** ** _Love, Chanyeol._**

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar lalu dia membuka laptopnya setelah mengambil susu dan mencampurnya dengan oatmeal di dalam mangkuk.

Jari-jarinya menari di atas keyboard dengan lincah.

 _Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa disatukan. Tambah dipaksa malah akan melukai salah satu pihak yang terlibat. Meskipun begitu, perbedaan yang tidak bisa disatukan bisa hidup berdampingan untuk mengerti satu sama lain tanpa melukai salah satunya._

End.

The fuck?:")

 ** _Cingcong:_** ** _Halo pakabar kalian?:") akusih baik alhamdulillah:v Maafkan tulisan amburadul unfaedah ini ya, karena aku juga ga ngerti inti dari ini itu apa:") aku malah kek kehilangan feel dan kemampuan /bisakah ini disebut kemampuan?:v/ menulisku menurut sedikit demi sedikit. Duh. Tauah. Intinya keknya diriku sudah ga ngefeel ke chansoo:'( diriku jadi tak tahu malu seperti ini:'( diriku akan menulis fic lagi kalau dapat feelnya lagi karena mungkin akan lama bgt sooooo yeah, nikmati hidupmu;v_**


End file.
